I Take a Swim in the Fountain of Death and Enchila
by TheUltimateGinger14
Summary: "Grover? What's wrong?" I asked. He started chewing on his fake feet, like they were a cheese enchilada. "Why would you say somethings wrong?" "Grover, your chewing on your shoe..." "Oh!" He said, for the first time, realizing what he was doing. AU-ish.


**I Take A Swim In The Fountain of Death and Enchilada's**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the content. That's all Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion ;) And I am definitely not either._

**Author's Note**_: This is a AU. And this placed in "The Last Olympian". Not really much but it's something. xp_

**Summary**_: "Grover? What's wrong?" I asked. He started chewing on his fake feet, like they were a cheese enchilada. "Why would you say somethings wrong?" "Grover, your chewing on your shoe..." "Oh!" He said, for the first time, realizing what he was doing. He dropped the half eaten shoe. AU._

I hadn't heard from camp in a while, which worried me. Part of me thought that somehow that seemed like a good thing; nothing was going wrong that they needed me for, the world wasn't going to end any time soon (that I knew of), and the camp wasn't burning down. But the other part of me was thinking something _did _go terribly wrong and they didn't need to, (or didn't want to), tell me, the world _was_ going to end, and the camp _was_ burning down.

I think I liked the first part better. Not as many monsters tried to squash me into oblivion, so two thumbs up for that.

I sat down on the fountain in this park that was outside my apartment, feeling the coolness of the water on my back. For some reason I started to hear Grover in side my head mumbling something, but it didn't feel like the empathy link. He was really getting loud in my head now, like he was yelling at me for something. I decided to ignore it. It worked for a little while until it just got to annoying to stand. At the 40th shout I turned around.

"Percy!" Grover said for the 41st time. I saw Grover chewing on his _#1 Satyr _shirt in the fountain, then I noticed it was an Iris-message.

"Grover? What's wrong?" I asked. He started chewing on his fake feet, like they were a cheese enchilada.

"Why would you say somethings wrong?"

"Grover, your chewing on your shoe..."

"Oh!" He said, for the first time, realizing what he was doing. He dropped the half eaten shoe. "Nothing's wrong, really! I'm just-" I heard someone yell in the background.

He rolled his eyes. "Somebody here wants to talk to-" Grover suddenly got pushed out of the way by Annabeth! I hoped you can't see people blush in Iris-messages. "-you..." Grover muttered. He was sprawled out on the floor, twitching once in a while.

I admit it, I was really, really, _really _missing her. But I couldn't tell her that, it would sound to mushy and it would probably come out as: "I-I-really-you know-hey look! A squirrel!"

Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Percy! I have to tell you-" Her face suddenly went blank. "Percy, turn around!" She shouted at me.

"What?" I said, totally confused. Well, more confused then normal. "Why?"

That's when it hit me, literally. Apparently, a dracaenae had just been waiting for the perfect moment to bop me on the head. I fell face forward into the Iris-message, cutting our connection. Thankfully, when you're a Kid of Poseidon you don't have to get wet unless you want to.

When I finally got out of the water my head felt warm and sticky. I got a tad bit angry...Okay, _a lot _angry at the draceanae for messing up my Iris-message with my friends that I hadn't seen in almost a year. But hey, I'm an dyslexic hyperactive half-blood, what can I say?

"Persseuss Jacksson," the draceanae hissed. Really? Why do they always have to say Perseus? Why can't they just say _Percy_? It takes less time (and gives me less embarrassment).

I skirted around the fountain, giving me some room. The dracaenae started to walk towards me. I uncapped Riptide and the dracaenae stepped back, then resumed walking.

"Persseuss, you don't need that." She sounded so serious, like I really didn't need it. I don't know why, but I really wanted to believe her and just sit down and let her slice me to bits.

But I finally managed to say, "Nah, I think I'll keep it for now." If a dracaenae can shrug, I could swear this one did. She came at me, hard and fast. She slashed at me with her talons, but I jumped back just in time. I slashed Riptide at her, but she managed deflected it. This dracaenae must have been really young, because monsters don't usually go out and attack you in broad day light, (they don't like it so much), after that little incident with the Hades and a hairdryer-well, er...lets not go into to that.

"Die, little hero!" We battled for a while, I had a few cuts, the dracaenae look fine (of course). I finally had an opening and took it, but I didn't get her. Now she seemed pretty angry. The dracaenae screamed, and stood there looking at me with complete hatred. Then she charged me, again.

I could tell what she thinking. It was definitely something that, if written, would be something like: "I hope to eat you soon! Hugs and kisses, Dana."

She didn't seem like the other dracaenae. She moved a little quicker, and even when she knew she was going to get sliced up like bread, she still went after me, like she actually had a chance at winning. She sliced at me again, but what I didn't notice was the fountain was right behind me. I mean like _right _behind me.

I lost my footing.

I tried regaining it, but that just made me fall faster. I clawed at the air, hoping that with any chance there would be something there, but there wasn't. I fell in the fountain for the second time that day.

I felt power surge through me, again. I was ready for the dracaenae to attack, but nothing happened.

I got up out, and found myself face to face with: Nothing!

Whatever had stopped the dracaenae was just gone. I stood up, got out of the fountain, and jumped back. There was a kid standing right in front of me, and he was definitely _not _standing there before. I raised my sword, without thinking, and brought it down hard. The kid whipped out a short black sword of his own.

Wait a second, there was only one kid that I knew of that had that sword.

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Annabeth and Grover tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I found a way to defeat Kronos."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. He told me. "Ah, Nico, couldn't I, like, die?"

"Yeah, but that's a minor problem, come on." Real encouraging, Nico.

**Author's Note**_: I hoped you liked it much. :) Please, please, please review! Even if you didn't like it. And if you didn't like it, tell me how you think I can improve in my writing. ;) tiger head out_


End file.
